Off Limits
by Kristaismyname
Summary: Set after See-ya. Nick has feelings for Jess, but feels she is off-limits because she is his roommate. What is he going to do?
1. He's Back!

It all started when his new roommate moved into his apartment, although he didn't realize it right away.

Nick hadn't realized that he had feelings for his beautiful roommate Jess when he went to help her after being stood up by a real jack ass. But in hindsight, he knew that's when he started to have feelings that grew into something more than friendship. He didn't realize his feelings for Jess until she had injured him. Jess infuriated him, but she took care of him too. She made sure he got to the doctor and was there for him when he found out he might have cancer. That night on the beach is when Nick Miller knew that he was falling for his friend Jess.

He realized however, that Jess could never be more than a friend. She was his roommate for Christ's sake! He knew he couldn't pursue his feelings for her. He had to find a girl that could get his mind off of Jess and those amazing blue eyes and her quirkiness and her smile, not to mention her smokin' hot body. He tried having one night stands with hot college girls, but those never worked out well.

He even tried Caroline again. He was so determined to make Caroline work that he rented a U-haul and was going to move in with her. But after spending 2 days in the desert with Jess, his current roommates, and Cece, he realized that "making a relationship work" was not … well it's not how relationships work. They shouldn't be forced, they should come easy. So he chose not to move in with Caroline, but move back in with Winston and Schmidt and most importantly Jess.

He knew it was late, but there was no way he was sleeping tonight: For one, he didn't have his bed (or anything for that matter), and two, his brain was on overdrive.

Jess knocked on his door early the next morning. Nick quietly called her in, not wanting to get up from his position on the floor. He had spent the night in his room listening to music and thinking about all the things he wanted to do with and/or to the beautiful brunette across the hall.

"Hey. So last night was fun! What made you change your mind about Caroline? I bet its cause her house wouldn't be fun, like ours is! I bet Caroline doesn't have awesome dance parties in the middle of the night! What what!" Jess said, as she proceeded to raise the roof and wiggle her hips. Nick couldn't help but laugh. She looked a little ridiculous in her pajamas.

"No, it's nothing like that…I just couldn't leave here. I mean this apartment would literally fall apart without me and who would you guys have to fix it? The landlord Remy? Because we both know how well that worked out last time!" Nick said as he laughed.

Jess quivered at the thought of Remy.

"Ugh, he is so gross! I can't believe you almost made me _ménage_ with him!" She cried, as she sat on the floor next to him.

"All you had to do Jess was admit you were wrong!" Nick said with a smile. They laughed a little and then the room grew quiet and awkward.

"So really Nick, why did you come back?" Jess asked.

There was no way that Nick was going to tell Jess the truth, she was off limits.

"Uhm, well I drove away because I was so freaked out about moving in with her. When I came back we decided our relationship was moving too fast. Anyways, I told her I didn't want to move in with her and I broke up with her."

"Ow, I'm sorry Nick" Jess replied. "Well I'm glad you're back. Now we can kick out Neil!"

Nick made his infamous turtle-face. "I can't believe you guys already replaced me…"

"Nobody could ever replace you Nicholas! I have to get ready for work, but I'll stop by the bar tonight."

Nick watched her leave and smiled at her statement.

He then frowned realizing that even though he had great chemistry with Jess, it could never be more than friendship.


	2. Getting rid of Neil

"So why did you come back? Did Caroline dump you because you're getting a little pudgy? Because I gotta tell you Nick, it looks like you're gaining some weight. You should start doing some push-ups or something."

"Well I definitely didn't come back because I missed you, Schmidt." Nick remarked as he grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured himself some coffee. He was beginning to feel his lack of sleep kicking in.

He looked into the living room and sighed.

"What are we going to do about Neil?" Nick asked Schmidt.

"We give him the bidnit and tell him to get the hell out of our hiss-ouse."

Nick turtle-faced, not wanting to be the one to break the bad news.

"And I think you should be the one to kick him out." Schmidt continued, as if reading Nick's mind, "I mean you already kicked him out of your room. He has to know he can't stay here."

Nick sighed "Yeah I know. I'll have him out before I go to work."

"Good. Because he's starting to freak me out. Have you heard his box growling? It sounds like a baby demon!"

At that moment Winston emerged from his room. He looked at the couch where Neil was sleeping and made a face of aggravation.

"I thought Neil would have left last night after you came in." Winston said, looking at Nick. "You gotta kick him out! He can't stay here. One crazy person is enough for this loft!"

Neil then awoke. He looked into the kitchen where the three men were sitting and smiled. "Glad you're all awake, now we can discuss my living arrangements!"

Nick frowned as the other two men excused themselves from the room to get ready for work.

"You can't live …" Nick stopped, beginning to feel like he should put money in the douche bag jar. Neil was a human being after all, and he was kicking him out of the loft right after he moved in. Clearing his throat he started over. "Neil…"

And that's when Neil's box started to growl. Nick had to agree with Schmidt, it sounded like a baby demon.

"You know what Neil; stay as long as you need to…you'll have to sleep on the couch though." Nick said, slowly going into his room to not startle the being-in-the-box any further. He had no interest confronting the growling beast.

Nick went to his room and fell asleep, preparing himself for a long night at the bar.

He awoke several hours later to Schmidt screaming and banging on his door.

"Nick…Nick wake up. We need to talk!"

"What Schmidt? I'm trying to sleep! Go away!" He called through the door.

Schmidt ignored him and walked into Nick's room.

"What is going on Nick? Why is WierdyMcgrowlybox still here?"

"WierdyMcgrowlybox, Schmidt? That's what we're going to call him now?"

"Well that's what Jess has been calling him. She really doesn't like him, but I can't fathom why. They're really quite similar. God can you imagine them dating! How terrifying!"

Nick didn't want to imagine Jess dating anyone except himself. The picture of her and Neil together made him feel angry…. almost jealous. Almost.

"Yes." He replied. "That is terrifying!"

He shook himself out of his depressing thoughts and brought himself back to reality. "I couldn't kick him out, Schmidt. The box growled at me!"

"Be a man, Nick!" Schmidt replied as he stormed off.

Nick grumbled as he got out of bed to kick out WierdyMcgrowlybox.

When he walked into the living room he discovered his three roommates, and Neil, sitting together watching a movie. Neil was talking incessantly about what it feels like working in HR. Jess caught his gaze, practically begging Nick to do something about Neil. Nick decided now was as good a time as any to ask the man to leave.

"Neil, we need to talk." Nick stood in the middle of the room and began a speech he prepared earlier that day, before the box growled at him.

"We don't think you should stay here anymore." Winston intervened.

That's when the box started to growl and shake.

"Neil…what's in the box?" Schmidt asked, terror written all over his face.

That was the moment a small white Chihuahua popped out of the box and began to terrorize the loft. Winston screamed and jumped so he was standing completely on the couch, Nick and Schmidt joined him. Jess just sat and watched what was unfolding before her. The Chihuahua ran around the apartment barking, growling, and snapping at anyone that wasn't Neil.

"Mipsy! Come here girl!" Neil called after her as he chased the small dog around the apartment.

"I told you it sounded like a baby demon! Look at that thing; it's going to eat my soul! Nick, you should have kicked him out earlier before that baby demon grew strong and tried to destroy us all!" Schmidt proceeded to scream about baby demons while Neil tried to get 'Mipsy' under control. He chased her around the apartment and broke a small glass. Neil ran into the coffee table, knocking several of Jess' papers to the floor.

Neil proceeded to spill three more cups of water, a beer, and break an expensive vase that Schmidt just had to have before he calmed his dog.

The roommates looked at him, surprised by the sudden quiet in the loft. Then all at once they all looked around at the now-messy loft and then looked at each other. They simultaneously screamed "Get out!" and watched as Neil gathered his belongings.

Neil promptly left and Nick sighed. He proceeded to get ready for work. Tonight was going to be a long night.

_AN: Happy Fourth of July! (My gift to you guys lol) _

_Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. I couldn't figure out a good way to end the chapter. And sorry, no Ness in this chapter (I promise it's coming….along with some Schmidt/CeCe), but I'm still trying to get a feel for the characters. Thanks for your patience, I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon :]_


	3. Talk to her

Nick wiped down the bar. CeCe took a long sip of her drink and stared at him.

"What, CeCe?" Nick asked, growing uncomfortable under her unrelenting gaze.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you came back, is all."

Nick sighed. He really didn't want to talk about that. Especially since the reason he came back was currently drinking pink wine while talking with a tall brunette who obviously went to the gym. Nick looked down at his own stomach, feeling a little inadequate. Schmidt was right, he was getting pudgy. CeCe continued to stare at him.

Winston sat down next to CeCe. He wanted to know too.

"So, what happened between you and Schmidt?" Nick asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"He white-fanged me. God, he's so stupid sometimes!" CeCe said. Nick could tell she was really upset about the whole situation, so he decided not to press her further on the issue.

The three of them were silent for a minute before CeCe stood.

"It's okay Nick. I know why you came back, I've always known." She muttered under her breath and walked away. Nick stopped wiping the bar and stared at her. There was no doubt in his mind that she knew exactly what was going on, and he smiled a little.

"Winston, you know what's going on too, don't you?" Nick asked.

"Sure man, you've got it bad for Jess." Winston replied, not bothering to look up from his phone.

And there it was, out in the open. It should have bothered Nick a lot more than it did, but if he was being honest with himself, it felt good to be able to confide in someone. But if CeCe knew and Winston knew…then Schmidt would have to know too, right?

"Don't worry man, Schmidt has no idea. He's so oblivious to everything. But I think you should tell Jess soon before she falls for someone else."

Nick sighed and looked up at Jess. The pink wine was making her "twirly" and he could tell from across the room that the tall brunette was trying hard to seduce her.

"It's just so hard man. She's our roommate and if she doesn't want me then there's no turning back. I could ruin everything, and you know you like having Jess around, even if you guys did get off to a bad start."

"I'm not saying it'll be easy, I'm just saying she has a right to know. And besides, you never know, maybe she could return the feelings. I mean look at me and Shelby! We're totally in love. It's worth a shot Nick." Winston replied.

Nick groaned. It always came back to Shelby. Always. Winston was totally in love with her and it drove everyone crazy. But Nick secretly wanted to feel that way. He knew he never felt it with Caroline, not really anyways. He always said it was because he was not a sappy, hopeless romantic. But he totally was. And now that he was thirty, he almost desperately wanted to feel the way that Winston felt towards Shelby… and he wanted those feelings to be returned.

And he wanted all of this with Jess.

"Winston, you know I can't pursue her. She's off limits, I mean, look at what she did to Schmidt! We all know I don't have that much money!"

They both smiled a little as they recalled Schmidt's 30th birthday. They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Winston replied.

"She only did that because Schmidt had tried to kiss her when she didn't want it." He said, finally looking up from his phone. The look he gave Nick told him everything he needed to know, but Nick had to ask, he had to be sure.

"Are you saying that Jess wants me too?" He asked, looking up to the brunette in question. Tall muscular guy was nowhere to be seen as she sat laughing with Schmidt and CeCe.

"I'm saying you should talk to her."

_A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter! I really wanted to get Winston more involved in the story, he's always been kind of a background character to me, but I love him! SO anyways, here's chapter 3. I was also planning on writing another fan fiction. It would be a crossover between Big Bang Theory and New Girl (Although I'm not a big fan of crossovers, I had a dream about it last night and I thought it would seriously be awesome! They should totally do that on the show!) Would anyone be willing to read that?_


	4. Losing Control

_AN: Guys, I really appreciate your reviews and encouraging words! I read all of them :](and I'm putting this first because I don't want to ruin the mood at the end of this chapter). This is the longest chapter I've written so far (no long, but still the longest) and I plan on updating soon (like by the end of the week). Anyways, keep reading! I think I want this to have maybe 2-3 chapters left? We'll see._

Nick nursed a beer as he watched a football game, although if asked, he couldn't tell who was winning. He wouldn't even be able to mention the very poor calls against the bears or the missed field goal that would have tied the game.

He was lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about Jess and his conversation with Winston. Was Winston right? Should he talk to Jess? How much did Winston actually know about this subject? And how much did CeCe know for that matter? She knew Jess better than anyone and if she didn't threaten him, she must have been secretly rooting for them right?

Winston and CeCe must have been picking up on something that Nick couldn't see. Nick tried to recall his interactions with Jess. He needed to know she was ready to hear the information he needed to tell her. He remembered the wedding they went to and the night he thought he might have cancer. He recalled them fighting about Caroline and Paul. He recalled how hurt she was that he was leaving and how happy she was when he came back. He remembered how happy he was when he saw her that evening.

Nick realized something at that moment. She might not want him, but he _needed_ her. She made him happy and she pushed him to be the best Nick he could be. She wanted him to succeed in everything and she was supportive in everything he chose to do, or she would push him in the right direction. Nick needed her. Nick loved her, and she might not return those feelings. That alone scared the shit out of him.

Nick's mind was swimming with so many thoughts that he didn't hear the door slam. He was therefore surprised when Jess plopped onto the couch next to him. He was trying to muster up the courage to say something about their relationship, so he continued staring blankly at the football game in front of him, lost in thought.

"Nick, I saw Caroline today at the store" She said finally.

Nick looked at her then, and noticed her eyes were red, puffy, and watery.

"Jess, what happened?" He asked her, not even bothering trying to hide his concern for her.

"She told me she hated me and that I was a home wrecking whore. Then she shoved me. Nick, I don't even know what I did."

"God Jess. I'm sorry; you shouldn't be involved in the crap going on between Caroline and me!" Nick said, now angry.

"What is going on between you two Nick? You told me you broke up because you didn't want to move in with her and you were moving too fast! Is that really what happened?"

Nick was now in the kitchen. His defenses were up. There was no way he was going to tell Jess what was going on while she was this upset, especially when he had no idea what to say.

"Jess, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do Nick! I need to know before this lady comes to kill me in my sleep! She knows where I live, it wouldn't be that hard" She said, her voice starting to increase in volume. She was now in the kitchen too, getting in Nick's face, poking his chest with her finger.

"Jess, do we have to do this right now? I think Winston and Schmidt are going to be home soon. Why don't we pretend that you never saw Caroline today?" Nick almost smacked himself, what a stupid thing to say!

"What! Nick, why are you defending her?" Jess' feelings were unmistakable. She was seriously hurt, it was written all over her face, especially her big blue eyes that were, once again, filling with tears.

"I'm not defending her Jess, I just can't talk about this right now. You need to understand that I had my reasons for coming back, and I just can't tell you about them yet." Nick said. She had him backed up against the refrigerator and he felt trapped. He was slowly losing control of a situation which he had little control over anyways.

Jess sighed, exhausted. Tears had started spilling over her cheeks and Nick could tell she was extremely frustrated with his silence. She looked devastated, all because of him. It made Nick angry that he did this to her.

"Whatever, Nick. I'm going to bed." She began to walk away, towards her room.

"Jess!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. The little control he had over the situation vanished as he looked down into her tear-filled eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her. She gasped as Nick pushed her against the island and continued to kiss her, moving his lips against hers.

And just as quickly as it happened he pulled away.

"Shit!" He muttered under his breath. He had royally screwed up everything in his life and he cursed himself continuously as he left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.


	5. What are you doing Nick Miller?

Nick couldn't get over how much he wished he didn't kiss her at that particular moment. It's not that he regretted kissing her; he just wished he would have kissed at a more opportune time. In fact, he liked kissing Jess. He liked it a lot. He was so frustrated with himself.

_What are you doing Nick Miller?_ He asked himself. He knew one thing he wasn't doing. He wasn't going back to the apartment. He couldn't talk to Jess about that kiss, not yet anyways. He planned to stay on the roof for a while; he needed to clear his head.

Winston came up and sat on the roof next to him and handed Nick a beer.

"Hey man. That's not exactly what I meant when I told you to talk to Jess."

Nick laughed a little.

"So she told you, huh?"

"Yeah, she told me and Schmidt when we came in. Schmidt is now angry, saying you need to put money in the Jar."

They sat in silence until Schmidt appeared.

"Hey guys! There's Nasty Nick, putting on the moves!" Schmidt said, grinding on and spanking the air.

"Jar!" Both Nick and Winston said simultaneously.

"Fine, fine!" Schmidt said as he sat in front of them. "But Nick, come on, give us the details!"

"So, is Jess mad?" Nick asked, somewhat changing the subject.

"I think she's more confused than angry." Winston replied and Schmidt nodded in agreement.

"She's not acting at all like she did when I tried to kiss her. And I didn't even succeed. You, Nick Miller, have got some skills to get a hottie like Jess, especially looking the way you do."

Nick turtle-faced as he glared at Schmidt. He didn't like Schmidt referring to Jess as "a hottie".

"Guys, I think I'm just going to go live in the sewers and become a hermit and then I won't have to worry about girls."

"Don't do that man, just go talk to her!" Winston replied.

"What's the point, Winston, if she doesn't want me?"

Schmidt and Winston looked at each other, neither one saying anything.

"What? Guys? Did she say something?"

"Jess was really upset that you left, Nick." Schmidt said. "She thinks you left because she's a bad kisser and you changed your mind. I tried to help her by having her kiss me, but she wanted none of that."

Nick glared at him, but Schmidt continued.

"What? Just because you kiss a girl, doesn't make her yours! Besides, she didn't want to kiss _me_. So you're going to have to tell us. Did you leave because she's a bad kisser?"

"Jar, Schmidt!" was Nick's only reply.

"Well if you didn't change your mind, why did you leave?" Winston asked.

Why did Nick leave? He wasn't even sure. It's not like Jess wasn't responsive, she was, and it was amazing, better than he ever dreamed.

But it was Jess. If he messed this up with her, the whole dynamic of the loft would change. They would become awkward or worse, they could hate each other. But on the other hand, it was Jess. If he didn't manage to mess it up with her, it could be so much better than anything he ever had with Caroline, or Julia, or anyone for that matter.

That's when Nick finally caught on to what Schmidt was saying.

"Schmidt, you said I was lucky to get a girl like Jess."

"Yeah, so?"

"Were you implying that she wants…me?"

Schmidt smiled and so did Winston.

"Finally, he gets it!" Winston said to Schmidt.

Nick smiled, and stood, finally ready to talk to his beautiful roommate.

"Wait, Schmidt how did you find out about all this?"

"CeCe told me to be aware of it a long time ago. She told me to watch body language and keep her informed if I noticed anything progressing. Unfortunately, it hasn't. But come on, I get women all the time; you think I can't see when a man and woman want each other? Now go get your girl, she's in her room with CeCe. And Winston let's get off this roof, before the demon cat attacks."

Nick raced down the stairs as fast as he could. He was ready. He needed to talk to her.

He was surprised when CeCe answered Jess's door, before he even knocked. She pushed Nick into the hall and followed, closing the door quietly behind her.

"I told you not to hurt her!" She began.

"I'm not going….I didn't mean to. I was confused and I needed to sort some things out." Nick stammered. CeCe was a very intimidating woman.

"Nick Miller, your actions towards Jess better not be due to rebound!"

"I promise, I want to be with her, it's why I came back, you know that. You've always known how I feel about her."

"Nick if you break her heart, I promise I will personally castrate you." CeCe said as she walked away, towards Schmidt and Winston.

"I won't break her heart, never in a million years…" he whispered. He knocked on her door quietly and was treated to an equally quiet "come in".

Jess was lying on her bed, facing the window. She was already wearing her pajamas, even though it was only 9. Nick wanted nothing more than to spoon with her for the rest of the evening, but first things first.

"Jess, we need to talk."

"Nick if you don't want to be with me I understand, but you need to stop playing with my head." Jess replied, not bothering to look at him.

Nick sat on the edge of her bed and covered his face with his hands. He silently chastised himself for causing such confusion and hurt inside her.

"Jess, I want you. I've wanted to be with you for a while. I'm sorry for hurting you earlier, I just was angry at myself. I didn't want to mess up our great friendship."

He felt Jess move on the bed, but didn't look at her.

"I thought you were off limits because we were roommates and I was confused. I tried to force myself not to think about you, but we both know that didn't work out, you're amazing and beautiful. And I'm sorry Jess, but that's what I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell you I broke up with Caroline because she didn't make me happy. She could never make me as happy as just living here with you guys. And Jess, I have been very happy since you started living here. I'm sorry Jess, but I really do care about you and I really do want to be with you…. And you're an amazing kisser, by the way" he added, almost as an afterthought.

She grabbed one of his hands and pulled it away from his face. He looked at her then and realized how oblivious he really was.

He could tell from the look in Jess's eyes that she wanted him, maybe just as much as he wanted her. He was grateful that she was quick to forgive and he saw that she had already done just that. She had forgiven him for his earlier actions, and she stilled loved him.

"Jess, I…" but he was cut off by her lips pressing against his own. He smiled and pushed her back against the bed.

Nick didn't leave Jess's room that night. He awoke with his arms wrapped around his new girlfriend. He noticed her big blue eyes staring at him and he nuzzled against her neck. Nick Miller was finally happy because he was right. It was Jess … and it was more amazing than anyone else he's ever had.

_AN: Hey guys, this is the last chapter! (WHAT?) And 2 chapters in one day! (That's what you get when I get a day off of work!) Thank you for reading, and all of your comments. I really appreciated them. Sorry this is sappy, but you know Nick Miller is secretly a hopeless romantic that loves as much as he can, especially Jess. _


End file.
